For production of a 3-(2,6-dichloro-4-(3,3-dichloro-2-propenyloxy)phenoxy)-1-propyl alcohol, which is an intermediate for producing dihalopropene compounds having insecticidal activity, there is a known process which comprises reacting 1,3-dibromopropane and 2,6-dichloro-4-(3,3-dichloro-2-propenyloxy)phenol in N,N-dimethylformamide in the presence of potassium carbonate to produce 3,5-dichloro-4-(3-bromopropyloxy)-1-(3,3-dichloro-2-propenyloxy)benzene, reacting the product with benzoic acid in N,N-dimethylformamide in the presence of potassium carbonate to produce 3,5-dichloro-4-(3-benzoyloxypropyloxy)-1-(3,3-dichloro-2-propenyloxy)benzene, and hydrolyzing the product to produce 3-(2,6-dichloro-4-(3,3-dichloro-2-propenyloxy)phenoxy)-1-propyl alcohol, as shown in the following scheme (Scheme 1, Patent Document 1).
Scheme 1 a) 1,3-dibromobutane, potassium carbonate, N,N-dimethylformamide, b) benzoic acid, potassium carbonate, N,N-dimethylformamide, c) aqueous potassium hydroxide solution, methanol.Patent Document 1: JP-A 08-337549